Roginald Galagolia's Story/Gallery
Gallery HarbourMaster.jpg|I'll tell a story. TheFlyingKipper4.png|All kinds of ships use the harbour at the big station by the sea. TheFlyingKipper5.png|There are passenger ships, cargo ships and fishing boats also come here. TheFlyingKipper6.png|They unload their fish on the key. We'reAllatSea6.png|Some of them goes the shops in the town, and the rest in a special train to other places far away. EvilDieselDoesItAgain59.png|When the clay is lost, freight cars can be hoisted safely from the sea. TheFlyingKipper7.png|The rest of the fish goes away toward other places into a special train called The Flying Kipper. We'reAllatSea58.png|A shooting star flies by. GordonTakesaTumble11.png|Everything slows down other times and even packs the docks with waiting freight cars and causes trouble sometimes. We'reAllatSea56.png|The regatta is seen. We'reAllatSea7.png|Big ships sometimes bring passengers. We'reAllatSea8.png|Other times, cargo ships carry machinery and other things. Fish5.png|The harbour becomes busy at night. Fish7.png|A special load of fish can be ordered. Fish9.png|Sir Topham Hatt wants more extra vans added to The Flying Kipper. Fish10.png|The vans are waiting for extra ones. Fish11.png|The only vans, that are available, are old ones. Fish12.png|Those old vans haven't been used in a long time. Fish14.png|The old vans are shunted onto the back of the train of The Flying Kipper. Fish51.png|A tail lamp is added onto the back the train if it's fixed on properly since it can sometimes fall off and break if it's not fixed on. The guard shines his green light.png|The Flying Kipper sets off at night when the fish is finished loading into the vans. EvilDieselDoesItAgain29.png|Sometimes, cargo can lie on the key. EvilDieselDoesItAgain30.png|And other times, ships and passengers can be delayed. HorridLorry78.png|The engines bring passengers and freight into the harbour. HenryandtheElephant20.png|Some special cars are sometimes unloaded from the ship. HenryandtheElephant88.png|They're called circus cars. HenryandtheElephant21.png|Circus freight cars are special. HenryandtheElephant22.png|Engines can sometimes feel tired and cross. HenryandtheElephant23.png|Other times, they can feel proud of helping out. HorridLorry17.png|Sometimes, Cranky can bring in some other vehicles. HorridLorry14.png|Like the Horrid Lorries. HorridLorry15.png|The nasty rodents, that like to take over jobs. HorridLorry58.png|When the cheeky trucks have accidents... HorridLorry62.png|...they're called the Brothers Grimm like Smashed, Broken, and Sunk... HorridLorry69.png|...they are sent away and never return with the engines working hard to make sure of that. MrEdwardtheGreat6.png|The Duke of Duchess of Boxford sometimes come and visit their new summer house. MrEdwardtheGreat7.png|They come on their own private engine named Spencer. TheFogman1.png|The fog enters. StarHeader.jpg|Attention everyone! Please report to the ocean liner and climb on board. TheFogman2.png|The fog clears. HarveytotheRescue86.png|Load that cargo up. NowCallingAllEngines!20.png|Passengers pack their things up. NowCallingAllEngines!331.png|The passengers get ready to board. ThomasandtheTreasure3.png|The passengers board the ship. TheBlueMountainMystery310.png|(horn blares) TheBlueMountainMystery311.png|The ship was big. The big ship.png|Careful. The big ship flows on.png|Roginald's ship sails on. The big ship carries on.png|Watch out now. The big ship spins.png|The ship battles on. TheBlueMountainMystery417.png|They sailed many seas over many days. TheBlueMountainMystery418.png|As Roginald's ship sails onward, TheBlueMountainMystery419.png|the sea starts to get rough. TheBlueMountainMystery424.png|A storm is coming in. TheBlueMountainMystery313.png|A storm gathers. SomeCrankyBugs45.png|The skies darken. The big ship sails.png|A storm enters. think-630x420.jpg|(the thunderclaps while the rain pours down) Emily'sAdventure3.png|The rain pours. It's windy outside.png|The wind whistles. Henry'sForest17.png|The lights are seen. The sheds are shut.png|The shed doors are locked. The big ship is free.png|The ship tackle the rough sea. Henry'sForest22.png|(wind whistles) Salty'sStormyTale34.png|(Thunder) Salty'sStormyTale39.png|(rain pours) Salty'sStormyTale52.png|(Thunderclaps) Toby'sWindmill19.png|(rain pelts down) NowCallingAllEngines!76.png|(rain splashes everywhere) SomeCrankyBugs51.png|I've got a problem! NoSleepforCranky83.png|The lighthouse lamp has gone out! NoSleepforCranky40.png|It was a bitter cold winter. NoSleepforCranky84.png|The battery's gone dead. NoSleepforCranky41.png|The brave little ship was stuck until the ice melted the next spring. NoSleepforCranky82.png|The ship battles on. NoSleepforCranky42.png|Roginald barely made it round the next cape. No011756082-wave-splash.jpeg|(SPLASH) SomeCrankyBugs53.png|(CRASH) NoSleepforCranky45.png|After a lot of scary days without a scratch. SomeCrankyBugs52.png|(BOOM) NoSleepforCranky46.png|He sailed into the port and crashed his bout in fifty feet from the trains' buffers. SomeCrankyBugs55.png|(CLANK) SomeCrankyBugs56.png|Uh-oh. SomeCrankyBugs58.png|Rats. SomeCrankyBugs59.png|Oh shoot. SomeCrankyBugs60.png|The ship crashes. SomeCrankyBugs61.png|No! The big ship collides.png|The ship crashes SomeCrankyBugs108.png|Timber. SomeCrankyBugs62.png|Ow. TobyAndTheFlood32.png|The sea is seen since Roginald manages to escape by swimming. SomeCrankyBugs63.png|Luckily, no-one was hurt. Except, of course, the crane, who just had an accidental fall. FergusBreakstheRules31.png|That's not like Roginald. FergusBreakstheRules64.png|I guess something's happened to him. FergusBreakstheRules32.png|We'll go look for Arista's husband. PercyandtheLeftLuggage79.png|Sir Topham Hatt's car is seen. SomeCrankyBugs65.png|When the storm was over, SomeDoubleTeethingTroubles22.png|Sir Topham Hatt hopped into his car, LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty21.png|and set off to find Roginald. LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty22.png|Hello Sir. NoSleepforCranky33.png|Sir Topham Hatt's car arrived at the docks to pick Roginald up. TheGreatDiscovery406.png|Now let's go to the hospital. PercyandtheLeftLuggage72.png|Good day, Sir. It'sGoodtobeGordon75.png|It's okay, Roginald. You'll be warm and cosy at the hospital. LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty23.png|We're getting closer to the hospital. It's-doc-mcstuffins-toy-hospital-home-entertainment-disney-junior-large-5.jpg|We've made it. Now let's get you inside, Roginald, and put you into a warm place. Roginald Galagolia (pipe).png|Don't worry, Roginald. We'll have fixed up in a jiffy. HarbourMaster2.jpg|And that's the story of Roginald Galagolia. Category:Galleries Category:Songs Category:Stories